Rule 12
by acebear
Summary: Jibbs , McGiva and Tabby
1. Chapter 1

Rule 12

THIS IS ABOUT RULE 12 GOING OUT THE WINDOW

don't own ncis just the concept for this fiction

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office and locked the door making Jenny look at him with a smile knowing what he came for . He walked over to her and kissed her deep he then picked her up out of her chair and laid her on the table . Soon he was taking their clothes off . Mean while behind the stairs before you get to autopsy were Ziva and McGee making out against the wall . While everything was going on Tony texting Abby some of the things he would do to her if he could leave his desk . Abby smiled then replied how about you show me when we leave for lunch .

2 HOURS LATER

Ziva and McGee back at their desks emailing each other while Gibbs went out of coffee and Tony took Abby to lunch or so everyone thought what was really happening was they were at his place since it was closer to work and having mind blowing sex. It didn't take long for Gibbs to get back with his coffee and ask were Tony was because he and Abby hadn't returned yet .

At Tony's place

Abby was looking into Tony's eyes as they were trying to get their breathing back to normal for the 3nd time since they arrived at Tony's place . She then kissed him deep before looking at the clock and saying that they were a hour late to get back to work he then gave her a kiss on the forehead before saying I guess we should get going . Abby sighed and said we can't always pick up were we left off after work . Tony replied with a sound perfect before getting dressed again . They finished getting dressed at the same time then they headed out the door and off to work .

20 minutes later

Tony walked back into the bullpen after giving Abby a kiss before the doors opened . Mean while Ziva was playing grab ass with Tim because Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen anymore he had went to see Jenny to update her on the case they were working on . Non of the couple knew that the others were also braking rule 12 . well Tony had a thought or two that Ziva and McGee what he wasn't sure . He was to focused on Abby and how much he loved her and how someday soon he was going to make her

officially his by asking her to marry him . He had been hiding the ring in his desk for weeks waiting for the right time to ask her . He then thought about how their anniversary was coming up in two days so he thought he might do it then . He then sat down at his computer and deciding to email Abby .

Tim and Ziva stopped playing as soon as they heard the elevator Ziva acting like she was grabbing a file while Tim was writing a email to her but acting like he was working on a bolow for Gibbs . Just then Gibbs started coming down the stairs . Gibbs didn't know that they weren't actually working but they were emailing the loves of their lives . Ziva switched from the file she was pretending to read and over to the TV and pulled up the offer that was in the case they were working on just as Gibbs walked into the Bullpen he asked his team what they had and Tony was the first to speak telling his boss that he just got a email from Abby about the type of gun that was used in the shooting . He then found that email before putting it on the TV . After Tony finished it was Tim's turn to talk he told Gibbs that the bolow was out and that they were just waiting for it to come back . Then Ziva said she was going up to see Jenny so she left . Everyone just stood there and watching her leave before getting back to the case .it was about a hour before Ziva left Jenny's office . While she was up with Jenny Tony went to go see Abby and Gibbs went out for some more Coffee .

In Abby's lab

Tony walked into the lab and over to her she was at her computer waiting for more results Tony's wrapped his arm around her while moving one of her pig tales to the side and laying sweet kisses on her neck . Abby moan and leaned back against him Abby then turned around to face him . She then pushed herself against him making him groan and get hard she then took his and and lead him to the part that had a blind spot so the cameras wouldn't see them . Once they were in the blind spot Tony unzipped Abby's skirt while she was working on his shirt , it was no time before they were completely naked and Abby's legs were once again wrapped around Tony.

In the stair well

Tim and Ziva were back in a very heated make out this time their shirts were off and Tim was switching from Ziva lips to her neck and down her body . She couldn't help but love his kisses on her skin with the licks and sucks he would place every once and a while in fact he was so amazing at it that she wanted to scream but knew she couldn't or they would be found out and everyone knew how Gibbs felt about his rules not knowing that Gibbs and Jenny were braking it as well as Tony and Abby. Gibbs walked back into the bullpen and looked around and saw that his team was no where to be found so he decided to go see Jenny and see if she could find his team .

In Jenny's office

Gibbs stepped into Jenny's office and first asked if she had seen his team she said no but they have to be around somewhere they then went over and checked the cameras they first looked for Tim and Ziva and it wasn't long before they found them on the stair well camera almost completely naked .both Jenny had their mouths open in shock because they never thought that Tim would end up with Ziva that always thought that it would end up being Tony that she ended up with . Jenny then looked at Gibbs and said well we can't really say anything to them when we are braking rule 12 ourselves Gibbs nodded and said now let find Tony because they really didn't need to keep watching two members of his team like that. So Jenny started flicking through the feed looking for Tony once they found him the were in shock again at what they saw , they saw Tony pulling Abby to him and kissing her deep just after putting their shirts back on .

Back in Abby's Lab

After putting their shirts back on and fixing them Tony pulled Abby closer to him and started kissing him deep . Tony then said well I should get back to work before Gibbs gets back . She nodded and kissed him one last time before he left . Tony wanted nothing more then to say with Abby but he couldn't think about that now he had to focus on getting this case done . Tony walked back into the bullpen just as Tim and Ziva came from the stair well . All 3 of them looked at each other as Gibbs and Jenny came downstairs . Gibbs looked over at his team the grabbed Jenny's hand and left for the night but before leaving he told his team to go home . Tony hearing that he grabbed his bag and headed back down to Abby's lab . While Tim and Ziva once they were alone started kissing again before grabbing their own bags and heading to leave .

In Abby's lab

Tony walked in and says Gibbs said we can leave she looked over at him before running into his arms and kissing him . He then looked at her and asked if she was ready to go and she said yeah in a moment I just have to shut down my babies .Tony couldn't help but laugh to himself when he heard her say babies he also couldn't help but imagine what she would look like she was pregnant . After shutting her last baby down Abby saw Tony smiling at her then went got grab her bag and went back to Tony and gave him a peck on the cheek and said ready and they left .

At Jenny's House

Gibbs and Jenny were in a very heated make out on her bed when he started to undress them . After they got undressed Gibbs got on top of Jenny and started kissing her neck then making a trail down her body making her moan loud. He then started eating her out . It wasn't long before Jenny was cumming undone and Gibbs didn't wast one drop . He then went up and kissed her deep and she moaned into the kiss tasting herself on him with every kiss . He then started rubbing himself against her entrance making her moan even louder then before Gibbs couldn't help but smile and kiss her neck as he slowly entered her. He kept kissing her neck as he trusted into her deeper and faster still .

Ziva's place

Tim was on top of Ziva they were almost completely naked all they had on was their underwear . Ziva had her legs wrapped around Tim while moving her hips making him groan and just then Tim took off his boxers then took off Ziva's thong . Now that they were completely naked Tim started leaving a trail of kisses down her body . Ziva moaned with every kiss that Tim left . After about 10 kisses he started eating her out making Ziva moan even louder .

It wasn't long before Ziva was coming undone Tim then went up and kissed Ziva deep she loved tasting herself on him she then flipped them over and lowed herself onto his hard dick and slowly started moving . Tim started rubbing Ziva's bouncing boobs making both moan with pure love and satisfaction . Tim started to feel Ziva's walls close around him and she knew she was close and he wasn't sure how much more he could last he was so close as well . It didn't take much longer and they both were cumming screaming each others names. Ziva the got off Tim and laid down next to him he pulled her close and kissed her forehead before cuddling with her soon they both fell asleep.

Ziva was the first to wake up she saw Tim asleep kissed his head before getting up and taking a shower before going for her jog . After getting out of the shower she went and got dressed and was about to go for her jog when she noticed that Tim was out of bed and then she smelled eggs cooking . She then went to the kitchen and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and then they had breakfast and then Ziva went for her run .

At Abby place

Abby was on top of Tony kissing him deep before Tony took both of their clothes off . After Tony got their cloths off he flipped them over and kissed her deep before entering her making both of them moan they both loved the way the other felt around them . While kissing Abby deep he trusted deeper and faster . Abby moaned even louder then started kissing Tony's neck making Tony Moan then he felt her walls close around him and that was all it took and they both came together . After pulling out Tony then laid down and pulled Abby close and kissed her before soon falling asleep . It wasn't longer then 2 moments before Abby fell asleep as well.

Tony was the first to wake up he then looked over at Abby and kissed her cheek before getting his cell out and taking a pic . He then smiled as he looked at the pic he thought about sending it to her later he then looked at the clock and said shit she then shut his cell and wake Abby up she gave him a sleepy kiss and said good morning babe . He then said good morning babe then said we have to get dressed or we will be later for work and u know how Gibbs is when one of us is late she then replied maybe you but I'm his fav. and can get away with it as she got up and went to her closet and got some clothes for both of them after coming back she handed him his clothes then she put one of her classic skirts on making Tony Groan and say are you trying to make us late and in trouble at work she looked at him and said maybe I mean a quickly isn't a bad thing and as for work be always have the blind spot it my lab if need be . Tony then walked over to her and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around him .

30 mins later 15 mins late for work

they had just came when Tony's cell went off seeing it was Gibbs he said that he was on his way just give him 20 mins . Gibbs then said OK the hung up the phone . Tony then looked at Abby who was fixing her skirt he then kissed her one more time before putting his jacket on then taking her hand and leaving for work .

20 mins later

Tony walked into the bullpen and set his bag down and Gibbs just looked at him and said nice of you to join us. Just then Ziva and Tim looked from Tony to Gibbs in shock but then went back to emailing each other . Tony then sat down at his desk and decided that he could email the pic to Abby . Gibbs then went upstairs and went up to mtac were Jenny was . After Gibbs got there he went and look a sat next to her and kissed her hand and said I love you so much more then words can say . She then kisses his cheek .

Back in the bull pen

Tony was waiting for a reply from Abby while Ziva asked Tim in a email if he wanted to fun to the bathroom to have mind blowing sex for the 10th time today she got a fast with a fast replied with a yes and then they got up and went to the bathroom . Just ask they left Abby replied to the email with a pick of him sleeping then she replied with a pic of her with her panties in her hand while blowing a kiss witch made him hard was soon as he saw it . He then replied that he would be down in a moment and he got up and headed down to Abby's lab.

In mtac

Jenny was now in Gibbs lab straddling him and kissing him deep . Gibbs was holding her hips while kissing her deeper heating up there make out . She then started kissing his neck . She then stopped at got off him and took his hand and lead him out of mtac and back to her office they were to focused on each other that the didn't noticed Ziva , Tim and Tony were all gone again . After making it back to Jenny's office she locked the door then Gibbs picked her up and laid her on the table . Then Gibbs got undressed then undressed Jenny and got on top of her then he started kissing her neck as she ran her fingers throw his hair. She started to moans as he entered her he then started kissing from her jawline to her boobs as he trusted faster and deeper into her . It wasn't long before they were coming together . Gibbs helped her up after pulling out and standing up himself .

In the bathroom

Ziva was on the sink completely naked Tim stood there for a moment just taking in her beauty before walking over and wrapping her legs around him . He then put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deep . Ziva moaned and pulled him close to her . Tm then moved his hands from her face to his pants and slid them down along with his boxers then they looked at each other with such lust and love before Tim trusted into deep and fast Ziva then wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him deep she moaned into the kiss as she rolled her hips meeting his trusts . It wasn't much longer and Tim could feel her getting closer with every thrust . Ziva put her head back as she come undone under him then with a few more thrusts he was coming as well.

In the Lab

Abby was in their spot waiting for Tony she was just wearing her skirt witch she unzipped as soon as she saw him walk in he then stopped at looked at her before walking over to her and undressing himself and picking her up . Abby wrapped her arms and legs around him letting his hard on rub against her entrance .they both moaned before and after Tony entered her and began thrusting harder deeper and faster making this around of love making the most mind blowing sex that ether of them have ever had . It didn't take long before the were coming together . Just as their breathing had gotten under control is when Gibbs called and said that he knew where he was and what they were up to and that rule 12 was officially out the window and that they should just go home. Gibbs then called Ziva and said the same thing well he did;t know they were in the bathroom .

A/n think I'm going to stop here chapter 2 will be up soon thanks for reading and please review

your always Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Rule 12 Chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tabby's Anniversary

Tony was at his desk when he opened the drawer and took out the ring and put it in his pocket because you see if he didn't take it out then he would chicken out but he was glad he didn't chicken out because tonight was the night the night he was going to ask Abby to Marry him . Tony then looked at the clock then got up and went to go get Abby for their date . Abby was just about to leave her lab and meet Tony when he came in the lab . She smiled at him and walked over and kissed him deep . They left shortly after because they bother were ready to got going .

After leaving at getting to the diner they were just about to order when Tony suddenly got up and got down on one knee and took Abby's hands . She looked at him finally realizing what he was doing she starting crying as Tony pulled out the ring out of his jacket and opened it then he asks her to marry him and she says yes he then got up and kissed her deep as everyone else who was there in the diner started clapping and cheering . After they pulled apart Tony then went and sat back down and look her hands again .

Ziva 's place

Ziva was laying in bed she hadn't been feeling good for the last few days but didn't think much of it. Tim was in the kitchen making her something (soup) to eat that he thought he might be able to handle . Ziva looked over at the bathroom door as she started to feel like she was going to get sick again . She then got up and ran to the bathroom . Tim walked into the bedroom and saw that it was empty so he set the tray on the nightstand that is when he hear it he sighed and went to check on Ziva .

Once Tim was at the door he knocked before going in because he knew she didn't want him to see her like this . But he couldn't help but feel the worry and concern about her after all she was the love of his life . He slowly went into the bathroom and walked over to her and with one hand he held her hair back and with the other he started rubbing soft slow cycles on her back trying anything he could to try and make her feel even a little bit better . After she was finished she looked at him and said thank you for doing what he did as she was resting against the cool tiles on the wall . She then said that he knew that she didn't like him seeing her like that and he then pulled her close and said that he would be with her no matter what happened . She nodded and laid on him . they stayed there for a few moments before Ziva finally felt like she could finally get up witch Tim helped her up then they went back to the bedroom and she tried to eat the soup he made for her she said thank you and that he was to good for her . He then replied with no babe your to good for me I love u more the you will ever know . that made Ziva smile as she finished the soup and then she laid back down . Tim decided to lay down with her since he was getting tired himself . Ziva rolled over and laid on his chest before they both fell asleep .

At Jenny's place

Gibbs walked into Jenny's bedroom and asked if she was all packed she looked at him and said yes as she zipped up her last bag . He then goes and grabs the bags and then Jenny's hand . Before they left for the airport . It didn't take long for them to get to the airport given then way Gibbs drives . After getting to the airport they then checked in and waited to board the plane . It wasn't long before they plane was boarding when they finally got seated the fell asleep after a few moments .

On the plane

they had fallen asleep and they didn't wake up just ask they landed in La . After getting off the plane and getting their bag they got a car and went to their hotel . It wasn't long before they were on the bed in a heated make out on the bed . When Gibbs started to take their cloths off . After to long they were completely naked . They were in a good rhythm as they began to make love . It wasn't long before they were coming together . After Gibbs pulled out and laid next to Jenny as Jenny laid on his cheats Gibbs lifted his head and said something shocking he said lets go to Las Vargas tonight she then looked at him with confusion he then took her hand and asked her to marry him tonight . She then said was he sure about this . He then said well yeah so they got up and got dressed and left and took the 4 hour drive .

It took half the time because Gibbs as driving . After getting there the looked around for a good chapel . Then they found one after a few moments of driving . They went and parked and went inside took a number then waited for there number to be called . It wasn't long before their number was called and they went into the room where the wedding are held . After they finally said I do and finally married Gibbs couldn't believe that he had gotten married for the 5th time . But the Jenny was so special to him he loved her almost as much as he loved Shannon and Kelly . After getting Married the drive back to their hotel in La .

At the diner

Tony and Abby had just finished dinner and they couldn't believe that they had actally found someone who meant so much to them that they would even get married because before they started to date they both were not into the thought of getting married . Once they paid they went back to Tony's place . To have mind blowing sex again . After pulling out and laying back down next to Abby they decied to cuddle and while Abby just looked at the ring Tony had given her . He was so happy that she liked it .

They soon fell asleep . Abby fell aasleep first and Tony smiled and moved her hair out of her face before falling asleep himself . Abby was the first to wake up and get them something to eat . Tony woke up to the sell of pancakes , toast and bacon . So he fallowed the smell and saw Abby just sawing one of his ohio state shirts . He couldn't help but smile at that . Abby turned around once she heared his foot steps . He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deep . Witch tried into a heated make out .

Back at Ziva's place

Ziva was the first one to wake up feeling like she was going to get sick again so she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom again . Tim woke up to the noise of Ziva getting sick again. He decides to get up and check on her he felt really bad for her getting sick so much but the again it was flu season but if she did have the flu he would have gotten it right …...

A/n ending this chapter here please review and thanks for reading

yours always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Rule 12 chapter 3

don't pwn anything but this work of fiction

Ziva's place

It took a few more days of Ziva getting sick for her to realize why she had been getting sick so much . Tim was a work while Ziva was home taking a sick day . She decided to go to the store a pick up a pregnancy test . After getting back and taking it she sat on the bed and waited for the timer to go off . It was the longest 5 mins of her life or so she thought . Soon the 5 mins were done and she turned her alarm off and went back into the bathroom to see what the test said . She was in shock as she saw that it was indeed positive . She then took a pic of it and decided to email it to Tim.

At ncis

Tim was sitting at his desk working but also worrying about Ziva when he all of a sudden got a email seeing it was from her made him smile then her opened it and saw the pic she sent . He was so happy he almost cried but he didn't he replied by saying is this real or am I just dreaming . Ziva replied with this isn't a dream babe this is 100% real . They emailed each other for another hour or so before Gibbs finally came into the bullpen.

At Tony's place

Abby was getting ready for work when Tony walked over to her and started kissing her neck while pulling her to him . She moaned at his touch and said we are already late so come on get dressed at let me finish. Tony then said your not being any fun. Abby then said well we had or fun last night and again this morning but now it's time to go to work. Tony sighed then let her go and got dressed . Abby finished getting dressed . After getting dressed it took 20 mins before they finally got to ncis they then did their normal kiss before Tony got off at the bullpen and Abby went down to her lab.

Tony walked into the bullpen just as Gibbs did. Tony dropped his bag at his desk and sat down .Gibbs walked over to his desk then asked Tim how Ziva was going . Tim said that Ziva was asleep when he left and that he was sure she would call when she woke up . Gibbs said OK then left to go see Jenny. After Gibbs left Tony went down to see Abby . In Jenny's Office - Gibbs walked in and over to his wife and kissed her . He then pulled her closer she kissed him deeper moaning into the kiss he then picked her up and put her on the table .

In Abby's lab

Tony walked in and over to Abby's office where she was on her phone . Talking to someone about the case they were working on . She smiled as she saw Tony walk into her lab with a caf-pow soon after Abby saw Tony she got off the phone and got up . She met him at the door gave him a kiss before taking the caf-pow.

Tony smiled as he saw her take a drink . He loved her more then words could say . He went and sat down in a chair next to her as they waited for the results to come up . Abby looked over at Tony and smiled then said that she loved him more and more with every passing day. She then kissed him deep just as he was getting into the kiss is when the results come up on the computer. Abby looked at him then he said he would let Gibbs know. She then kissed him and let him go back to the bullpen .

At lunch

Tim went over to Ziva's place to see how she was and to tell her how excited he was about the baby . Ziva had fallen asleep on the couch after having some breakfast . He walked over and kissed her cheek ever so sweetly . The kiss woke up Ziva and she sat up and Tim sat next to her. After siting down Ziva started cuddling him. They held each other for a few moments before Tim asked her if she wanted something to eat. She nodded and they got up and they went to the kitchen . It didn't take them long to to making something and get something to drink .After getting their food and drinks they went back into the living room were they ate and watched TV.

In Jenny's office

Gibbs pulled Jenny closer as they cuddled on the then kissed him deep before saying that they should get back to work . He agreed and they both got up and got dressed . Gibbs kissed Jenny one last time before leaving and going back to the bullpen. Tony was sitting at his desk when Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Gibbs looked over at Tony and asked him what he had and then Tony told him about the results that Abby got.

In Abby's Lab

Abby was sitting at her desk in her office while thinking about Tony and wishing he was here. So she decided to email him and asked him if he wanted to come down and see her. It didn't take him long to reply with a yes and that he would be there soon. She then got up and went and took her cloths off and laid on her table. It didn't take long for Tony to come down and walk into her lab. What he saw when he walked in made him smile then turn around and lock the door he walked over and kissed her deep then stripped himself . After getting naked he picked her up and kissed her deeper then before when he first came in. she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him more .

He then put her back on the table so she was know sitting. She pulled him to her and kissed him deep he then pulled her closer to him and lined himself up with her. They both moaned at the feeling of being one again they loved it and each other so much . She started kissing his neck while Tony went deeper and faster into her. It was much longer tile Tony was sending ripples of himself into her while she was having her own blissful release . After Tony pulled out of her Abby looked at the clock and said let's get dressed it's time to go home. Tony agreed and they got dressed after getting dressed Tony then got down on one knee and asked her to move in with him then he pulled out a little box out of his pocket and asked her to marry him . After getting a yes to both he put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her deep. She kissed back deep while pulling him close. She then look at him when she realized that they didn't use anything while making love just then. Hr looked back at him then asked if she was okay . After telling him she was fine but they didn't use anything he then pulled her close and said everything was going to be okay and for her not to freak out about it that he was going to talk to her about maybe trying for a baby when they got home before the love making that just happened .

Abby took a few moments to respond to what he had just said to say she hadn't thought about what it would be like to carry their child wouldn't be right truth she most likely thought about it more then she should but couldn't find the right words to test out how he would feel about them even trying . She then replied that she would love to try for a baby and that the never know they could have just made their baby. They both got excited at the thought that they might have just made a baby their baby together.

A./N Stopping this chapter here what do you think should Tabby have a baby and what about Jibbs ? And I know the Mcgiva was a little short but tell me what u think and please review

yours always ,

Acebear


End file.
